California
California is a song from Hollywood Undead's debut album, Swan Songs. It was created in 2007 and was intended to be released on the album Hollywood Undead. Official Lyrics Get, get, get drunk, let's... Get, get, get drunk, let's... Get, get, get drunk, let's... Get, get, get... California, show me love, get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, throw it up, get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, show me love, get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, so high, we'll ride all night Coming straight outta Cali' (What?) The eight-one-eight valley (What?!) Three-two-three, fucking Horse Nut Alley And from Highland to Clayton, all these bitches are hating 'Cause the shit that we're saying but it's our shit that they're playing (Uh-huh!) If we don't make it, we'll take it; if it ain't real, then we'll fake it Open your mouth and I'll break it, don't give a fuck if you hate it We're looking for the six chicks down with the six dicks Rolling on tens, getting buzzed, it's ridiculous Horny like a sickness, quickies with the quickness Pussy like it's business, work it like it's fitness Listen while I spit this, game at all these bitches Now I'm gonna hit this and fuck it till I'm dickless! California, show me love, get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, throw it up, get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, show me love, get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, so high, we'll ride all night Let's get the girls to the front, let's put the sluts in the back Let's push ‘em all together now, let's put ‘em on our laps Alcohol and drugs and California love They got me ready to party, all this weed and Bacardi From the north to the south, this state's all about Silicone lips and all the fake tits California girls, best in the world Best in the backseat, so let's get fucking nasty I'm a pirate on the streets of Ca-California Moving and cruising, we're boozing all night till the morning So from dusk till dawn, you know Undead is always on Hit it once like a bong, hit it twice and then I'm gone California, show me love, get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, throw it up, get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, show me love, get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, all night till the morning You don't wanna step on up We leave the club fucked up Come on down and say "what's up?" Don't front 'cause I ain't buzzed Johnny's here to fuck you up J-Dog, pass the 40 up You know I'll be here all night And Undead till the day we die California, show me love, get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, throw it up, get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, show me love, get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, all night till the morning (Get, get, get drunk, let's...) Get buzzed, let's get fucked up (Get, get, get drunk, let's...) Get buzzed, let's get fucked up (Get, get, get drunk, let's...) Get buzzed, let's get fucked up California, so high, we'll ride all night Background Vocals *Da Kurlzz shouts "get buzzed, let's get fucked up" behind Deuce on every chorus. *J-Dog shouts "we leave the club fucked up" behind Deuce. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - clean vocals, guitar *Da Kurlzz - background vocals *Deuce - clean vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Don Gilmore - production *Ben Grosse - mixing *Mark Kiczula - engineering *Fox Phelps - additional programming *B.C. Smith - programming Trivia *A live version of this song is featured as a track on Desperate Measures. *This song was intended for release on Hollywood Undead, but the original version was never leaked. *The line "Coming straight outta Cali', the eight-one-eight valley" references the rap group N.W.A. and their hit song, Straight Outta Compton. Category:Songs Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Swan Songs Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Charlie Scene Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Produced by Don Gilmore